Terri Windling
Terri Windling — Author. Terry is an Early Urban Fantasy—part of the first wave of contemporary urban fantasy. Website *Bordertown series *Myth & Moor *Entrance Hall Genres Early Urban Fantasy / Fantasy / Young Adult About the Author Terri Windling is a writer, editor, artist, and passionate advocate of fantasy literature. She has won six World Fantasy awards for her editorial work and the Mythopoeic Award for her novel The Wood Wife. She has edited over thirty anthologies, many in collaboration with Ellen Datlow—including the Snow White, Blood Red adult fairy-tale series, The Armless Maiden, Sirens, The Green Man, and Swan Sister. She has also written children's books and articles on myth and folklore, and she edits the Endicott Studio Online Journal of Mythic Arts website. She divides her time between homes in Devon, England, and Tucson, Arizona. *Full Bio—Authors site: TW Bio & Information and Bordertown series ~ Press and Goodreads Writing Style Genres *Early Urban Fantsy, Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Other Writings Anthologies: * Teeth: Vampire Tales (2011) (co-editor) ~ YA Vampire Ficiton Cover Artists Artist: Terri Windling : Terri has done cover art and interior art for her own work and for other writers like Charles de Lint on the Newford series. Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: The Essential Bordertown | Terri Windling and Delia Sherman | Macmillan Awards 'Bordertown series': Selection: * Great Buzz Pile, School Library Journal * Summer 2011 Kids' Next List: For Teen Readers, Indiebound * 2011 Recommended Reading List, Locus Magazine * 2012 Rainbow List: GLBTQ Books for Children and Teens, American Library Association Nominee: * 2012 Teen Choice Book of the Year, TeenReads * Quick Picks for Reluctant Young Adult Readers 2012, YALSA * 2012 Locus Award for Best Anthology ~ Source: the bordertown series Quotes *Terri Windling Quotes (Author of The Wood Wife) ~ GR *Terri Windling Quotes - BrainyQuote *Terri Windling Quotes *Terri Windling Quotes | Successories | Quote Database | Motivational Posters Notes "Bordertown is one of the most important places where Urban Fantasy began." — Neil Gaiman. A shared-universe original anthology series for teenagers, set in an imaginary city in which humans and magical creatures could meet and interact. Terri Windling was the creator and editor of this influential series - it helped launch, in the mid-1980s, the now popular Fantasy sub-genre Urban Fantasy - influencing both the authors writing for the series in the 1980s (Charles de Lint, Ellen Kushner, Emma Bull, Midori Snyder etc.), as well as upcoming authors who read them (Neil Gaiman, Holly Black, Cassandra Clare, etc.) "A modern city at the edge of a mysterious, magical realm—a border city where runaway children gather to create new lives for themselves . . . sometimes successfully, sometimes disastrously." - Terri Windling NOTE: all the "Bellamy Bach" stories in the Borderland series were written by the editor/Borderland founder, Terri Windling. ~ Goodreads | Borderland series Notes Read Alikes * Terri Windling * Emma Bull * Charles de Lint * Fever series by Karen Marie Moning * Edge series * Edge Series, The ~ Author Read-alikes | concretefantasy See Also * Emma Bull * Charles de Lint * Newford series * Borderland series * Welcome to Bordertown * ~ * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Bordertown series ~ Author site *Writing Desk: Fiction ~ Author site *Terri Windling ~ FF *Terri Windling - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Terri Windling (Author of The Wood Wife) ~ Goodreads *Terri Windling Author Page ~ Shelfari *Terri Windling - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki Interviews: *the bordertown series ~ Press ~ Interviews, reviews, commentaries, Awards etc. Series Pages: *Goodreads | Borderland series by Terri Windling Articles: *Author Read-alikes | concretefantasy Author: *Writing Desk *the bordertown series *Terri Windling - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki *Terri Windling - Wikipedia *Myth & Moor ~ Author's Mythic Art blog *Entrance Hall ~ Author's studio *The Endicott Studio for Mythic Arts *JoMA Home Community, Blogs, etc: *Terri Windling (terriwindling) on Twitter Gallery Dreams Underfoot- The Newford Collection (Newford Book 1).jpg|1. Dreams Underfoot (1994—Newford series) by Charles de Lint— Art: Terri Windling|link=http://newford.wikia.com/wiki/Dreams_Underfoot 1996-The Ivory and the Horn (Newford|6. The Ivory and the Horn (1995-hc & 1996-pb by Tor—Newford series) by Charles de Lint—Art: Terri Windling|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/ivory-desc01.htm Welcome to Bordertown (Borderland|'Welcome to Bordertown' (2011) by Holly Black, Ellen Kushner, Terri Windling|link=http://bordertownseries.com/series.html Welcome to Bordertown reprint.jpg|'Welcome to Bordertown' (2012—Borderland #5) Paperback, by Holly Black|link=http://bordertownseries.com/series.html Borderland (Borderland -1) by Terri Windling (Goodreads Author) (editor), Charles de Lint, Ellen Kushner, Mark Alan Arnold.jpg|1. Borderland (1986—Borderland series) by Terri Windling, Charles de Lint, Ellen Kushner, Mark Alan Arnold|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/463025.Borderland Borderland- Where Magic Meets Rock & Roll (Borderland -1) by Terri Windling-reprint.jpg|1. Borderland: Where Magic Meets Rock & Roll (1992—Borderland series) Reprint ~ by Terri Windling, Mark Alan Arnold|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/295855.Borderland Bordertown, edited by Terri Windling and Mark Alan Arnold #1.jpg|2. Bordertown (1986) edited by Terri Windling and Mark Alan Arnold|link=http://bordertownseries.com/series.html Bordertown (Borderland #2) by Terri Windling (Goodreads Author) (editor), Mark Alan Arnold, Emma Bull (Goodreads Author), Midori Snyder, Ellen Kushner.jpg|2. Bordertown (1996 Reprint —Borderland series) by Terri Windling (editor), Mark Alan Arnold, Emma Bull, Midori Snyder, Ellen Kushner|link=http://bordertownseries.com/series.html Life on the Border (Borderland #3) by Terri Windling.jpg|3. Life on the Border (Borderland series) by Terri Windling (Editor), Craig Shaw Gardner, Charles de Lint, Ellen Kushner, Midori Snyder|link=http://bordertownseries.com/series.html The Essential Bordertown (Borderland #4) by Terri Windling (Goodreads Author) (Editor), Delia Sherman (editor & author), Charles de Lint, Steven Brust (Goodreads Author), Patricia A. McKillip, Ellen Kushner.jpg|4. The Essential Bordertown (1998 — Borderland series #4) by Terri Windling (Editor), Delia Sherman (editor & author), Charles de Lint, Steven Brust, Patricia A. McKillip, Ellen Kushner|link=http://bordertownseries.com/series.html Welcome to Bordertown (Borderland #5) by Holly Black.jpg|5. Welcome to Bordertown (2011— Borderland series) Hardcover by Holly Black, Ellen Kushner (Editor), Terri Windling, Cassandra Clare, Neil Gaiman, more...|link=http://bordertownseries.com/series.html Welcome to Bordertown reprint.jpg|5. Welcome to Bordertown (2012) ~ Paperback |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12435732-welcome-to-bordertown Elsewhere (Borderland) by Will Shetterly.jpg|'Elsewhere' (1991 —Borderland) by Will Shetterly|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/71896.Elsewhere Nevernever (Borderland) by Will Shetterly .jpg|Nevernever (Borderland) by Will Shetterly |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/836700.Nevernever Finder (Borderland) by Emma Bull (.jpg|Finder (2003—Borderland series) by Emma Bull |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/70585.Finder Category:Authors Category:Early Urban Fantasy Category:British Authors